There are three devices known to the inventor. One is a device which straps to the temple pieces, goes around the back of the head and is tightened with a buckle. Another, clips to the temple pieces and hangs loosely around the back of the neck. The third device is tubing which connects over the ends of the temple pieces and fits around the back of the head.